plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Graveyard Ops
Graveyard Ops is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. It is reverse to Garden Ops from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare but with the zombies on the defense and the plants on the attacking side. Overview The main attacking plants are Weeds, along with other hero plants (playable plants, like the first game where playable zombies can be seen). When a new wave starts, the announcer will say "The Plants Are Growing," rather than "The Zombies Are Coming," as you are playing as zombies, and all the plants will emerge from the ground. Peashooters will debut at wave 2, Cacti at wave 3, Roses at wave 4, Sunflowers at wave 6, Chompers at wave 7, Citrons at wave 8 and Kernel Corns at wave 9. On CRAAAAAZY difficulty, Peashooters and Cacti typically start appearing in wave 1, Rose by wave 3, Sunflower by wave 5, Citron as early as wave 6, Chomper by wave 7, and Kernel Corn by wave 8 or 9. Maps *Z-Tech Factory *Frosty Creek *Time Park *Colizeum *Lunar Landing *Zen Peak *Boney Island *Sandy Sands *Aqua Center *Frontline Flats *Z-Tech Factory *Daisy Drive *Ruiny Ruins *Mount Steep *Colossal Fossil *Sundrop Hills Special waves Special waves are waves that can appear randomly during Graveyard Ops. They consist of predetermined plants of a specific type. *Allergy Season - Consists of only Dandelion Weeds. *Ambush!!! - A normal wave which will skip the wave waiting period. *Bonfire Buddies - Consists of only Fire Peas and Fire Cacti. *Champions - Consists of only Plant champions. On high difficulties there might be variants backing them up. *Close Quarters - Consists of only Weeds, Pumpkin Weeds and Dandelion Weeds. *Food Fight - Consists of only Pumpkin Weeds, Citrons, Peashooters and Kernel Corns featured in large numbers. *Frozen Veggies - Consists of only Ice Peas and Ice Cacti, sometimes even consists of Frozen Citrons and Frost Roses. *Heavy Petal - Consists of only Porcelain Vase Weeds, Armor Chompers, Future Cacti and Iron Citrons. *High-Voltage Vines - Consists of only Electro Peas, Power Flowers, Power Cacti and Electro Citrons. *Improvised Armor - Consists of only armored Weeds, Rock Peas and Petrified Cacti. On higher difficulties Iron Citrons might spawn. *Monsters - Consists of only Count Chompulas and Vampire Flowers. *Mystic Mayhem - Consists of only Zen Cacti, Mystic Flowers, Dandelion Weeds, Wood Shield Weeds, Hypno-Shrooms and Unicorn Chompers. *Poisonous Plants - Consists of only Toxic Peas, Toxic Chompers and Toxic Citrons. *Pumpkin Heads - Consists of only Pumpkin Weeds and Leaf Shield Weeds. *Terracotta Warriors - Consists of only Terracotta Weeds and Wood Shield Weeds. *Vitamin C - Consists of only Citrons in Ball Mode. *Hypno-Shrooms: Consists only of Hypno-Shrooms. Objectives Objective Waves are waves that appear on wave 3 and possibly wave 8. They conclude as: *Open Dave's Gifts: Open all gifts in a limited amount of time. Some will contain coins, while others will contain plants. *Stop the Squash: Prevent the giant Squash from reaching the tombstone before it damages it. This is the plant equivalent to the Zombomb. *Save The Champion: Vanquish the plant warden to retrieve the map, which will lead the zombies to a bag containing the Chieftain. Once the Champion is rescued, the objective will be complete and he will fight with you for the remainder of the game. *Retrieve the PopSmarts: The zombies must find the PopSmarts around the map, and bring them back to the graveyard. Once all three of them are retrieved, the objective will be complete. *Destroy all Scarecrows: The zombies must destroy the several scarecrows that will appear around the map. Once all three scarecrows are destroyed, the objective will be complete. This is the zombie equivalent to the 'Destroy all Tombstones' objective in Garden Ops. *Check the Perimeter - The zombies must pass through all the checkpoints which will appear around the perimeter of the map. All checkpoints need to be passed through to complete the objective. *Vanquish the Marigold - The zombies must find and vanquish the Marigold that will appear quickly before it escapes. This is the zombie equivalent of "Vanquish the Treasure Yeti!" *Stop the HUGE wave! - The zombies must survive the huge wave of plants that will appear. *No Knockouts - No teammates must get KO'd until the wave ends. *No Tombstone Damage - The tombstone must not take any damage until the wave ends. *Speed Run - The wave must be completed in less than a minute. *Protect the Zombomb - The Zombomb has coins. You must protect him to complete the objective. Bosses So far, five bosses have been revealed. Bosses have high HP and have exclusive attacks. Some may spawn plants as backup. *Super Bean - Hovers around shooting attacks known as "Laserbeans." Can also create a shield around itself and slam into the ground. Also has the ability to fire a small-damaging beam that can be fired for 5-10 seconds called 'Overbean' which also reduces the damage suffered to Super Bean. *Sunflower Queen - Fires three round bursts of "Royal Sun Pulses". Also spawns Mystic Flowers. Can charge up a huge beam that seems similar to Sunbeam as well. *Big Stump - The plant equivalent of the Gargantuar. It uses its right club arm as a weapon, and also may throw pieces of bark at zombies. Has the ability to 'charge' into players(like the way the Gargantuar boss tries to chase you). *Giga Torchwood - The plant equivalent of the Giga Gargantuar. It uses its right gun arm to shoot fire at zombies, and may also breathe fire. It can use its left arm as a weapon as well. This boss can also rain down meteor strikes. It also can transform into a 'Berserk Giga Torchwood', which makes the flames turn blue. This is a reference to the Plant Food's effect when fed to a Torchwood in PvZ2, which doubles the damage of the fire. *Royal Hypno-Flower - Can hit zombies with its arms, and shoot spores. May also summon Hypno-shrooms. Occasionally charges up and turns every team members into pink goats, similar to Rose. It can be dispelled by eating Poly Leaves. It only appears in a special Graveyard Ops quest. *Marigold - The plant equivalent of the Treasure Yeti. Spawns in an objective wave called 'Vanquish the Marigold' and drops coins, money bags, and diamonds when hit, like its zombie counterpart, the Treasure Yeti. It can stun you when you get too close, similar to how the Treasure Yeti freezes you when you go past its boundaries). Can also summon Dandelion weeds that stun you, and do less damage than regular Dandelion weeds, which is the plant equivalent of the Yeti Imp. Boss waves On the fifth and tenth waves, Crazy Dave will deploy the plant version of the Zomboss Slots. A slot machine will start rolling at the top center part of the screen to determine what the team must fight during that wave. Panels include: Getting three of a kind in the slot machine will activate a super wave. In the case of boss superwaves, a special montage of that boss plant is shown and a special theme is played for the entire wave. Getting three diamonds/money bags/golden coins slots can get a Jackpot with extra money and Crazy Dave will reroll the slot machine. Rolling three golden coins will reward you with 2500 coins, three money bags will reward you with 5000 coins and three diamonds will reward you with 10,000 coins, after which the slot machine is re-rolled as well. Revives, retries, and losing the graveyard If a zombie is down and unable to revive in time, the zombie can use a self-revive to revive the player with 50% of its health. Self-revives can only obtained through Sticker Packs and each player can only use it up to three times in one game. If a player is down and has no more self-revives and no one revives them, they are out of battle and have to spectate the other players until the wave ends. If the tombstone is destroyed or all zombies have been KO'd, one of the players can use a Team Retry consumable to reset the wave. The team can only use this once. Should one Team Retry get used and the tombstone is destroyed once again, the game ends the tombstone exploding, and a garden rising in its place, followed by a 'GAME OVER' appearing on the screen. End objective The end objective of a Graveyard Ops round is to rush to Zomboss' blimp, just like when Crazy Dave leaves to pick up the plants with his RV in Garden Ops (aka Landing Zone), with plants continuously spawning and attacking you. The Landing Zone will have a single Build-a-Bot station in it which can be used, and the zombies must fend off the plants until Dr. Zomboss arrives to pick them up. Update history Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Super Boss Waves are now more likely to appear. Gallery Graveyard ops.png|A possible location for a graveyard to be raised in Z-Tech Factory The platns are growing.png|"The Plants Are Growing" message Trivia *Graveyard Ops was originally going to be included in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. **Graveyard Ops was also a highly requested gamemode for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *There is an oddity that if the user looks at the spinning panels in the slot machine shown in the game-play reveal; they can see zombie icons from Garden Ops regular mode (like Disco Zombie icon, tombstone icon, etc.) but the plants will show when the plants are clearer to see. This possibly means the spinning panels will be changed in the final release possibly because they are still working on bosses in the game. *When the game was released the Slot machine didn't change. which means that both Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss use it. **If someone presses pause at the right time, they will see the zombie's heads are all Super Boss Waves. *Before the boss wave, Crazy Dave shows up before the Slot Machine spins, similar to how Dr. Zomboss shows up before the slot machine spins in Garden Ops. But he does not really prepare or warn the zombies and just states he doesn't know how the lever works (but he does make it work). Crazy Dave's face does not show up near the slot machine when it spins, unlike Dr. Zomboss's in Garden Ops. This also applies to Dr. Zomboss in Garden Warfare 2. *Before the initial release, the time required to get to the landing zone is 30 seconds less than that in Garden Ops. *The part where players need to get to the landing zone is the only part of this game mode whereas players cannot use Team Retries. *When getting to the landing zone, players may sometimes see bosses that are spawned (only Sunflower Queen). Vanquishing them is optional, but they can be a problem when they are with the players in the landing zone. *There is a glitch where sometimes the zombies will spawn instead of the plants, but it still use some plant icons. **It was probably a leftover from early in development when the new plants for this mode were still being developed and zombies were used as placeholders before the new plants were finalized. *This is the only game mode where the plants are not playable. *This is one of the only game modes where the opposition (plants) is completely AI controlled. *In Garden Warfare 2, the higher the difficulty for Graveyard Ops, the more common the occurrence of an Enchanted tombstone/garden will be. **This applies to Garden Ops. *Many things have changed in Graveyard Ops: **The wave count has been decreased to only 5 waves, instead of 10 waves **The Landing Zone feature has been removed so after 5 waves, the match will be over. **The Graveyard has been renamed to the Grave-o-matic, and has more health than before. **The boss slots can now give you up to 5 bosses. **Elite bosses have been introduced, with their mechanics being similar to the Boss Hunts in Garden Warfare 2. **Self-Revives have been removed, so you can respawn as many times as you want. **The wave count has been increased by 25 seconds. **You can no longer pick your graveyards. The graveyard will be placed in the middle of the map now. fr:Cimetière Ops